


The Face

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Sherlock One Shots [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed John Watson, F/M, Holmes!reader, John is a Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: John despises "the face" Sherlock often gives him when expects him to know something... You interject with your own thoughts on the matter.





	The Face

**Author's Note:**

> I have no willpower and was trolling youtube for Sherlock clips to procrastinate on my paper when this happened.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Heavily based on this- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW9EIODh17  
> and part of the dialogue belongs to Gatiss and Moffat and BBC. Deal with it.

The three of you returned to the flat after Moriarty’s grand stunt with the crown jewels and you left your brother, Sherlock, and John to talk so you could put the kettle on. Tea sounded heavenly at the moment. 

You waited for the kettle, listening to John complain about “The Look” in annoyed tone from the kitchen doorway.

“You’re doing the look again.” John said frustratedly and Sherlock cocked a perplexed eyebrow, “Well I can’t see it can I?”

John nodded toward the mirror above the mantle and Sherlock glanced at his reflection, stating confusedly, “That’s my face.”

“Yes, and it’s doing a thing. You’re doing the we-both-know-what’s-really-going-on-here face.” John pointed out.

Sherlock furrowed his brow, countering, “We do.”

John shook his head in annoyance, “No. I don’t. Which is why I find the face so annoying.”

You waltzed over, bearing mugs of tea, and John gestured to you with a hand, “(F/n) never gives me the face.”

Sherlock looked at you with raised eyebrows, accepting a mug from you when you held it out, “Do I do a face?”

You chuckled quietly, “You do.”

He furrowed his brow, “How come you don’t do a face?”

“Oh, I do. You know it. It’s the one I give you when I expect you to know something.” You replied, placing a mug in John’s hand before going to retrieve your own from the kitchen.

When you came through the doorway again, Sherlock asked, “How come you don’t give John the face then?”

You shrugged, sitting on the arm of John’s chair, before you answered, “Simple. I just always assume John has no idea what’s going on, so there is no need for the face.”

John nodded before actually processing what you said, doing a double take as Sherlock smirked, “You what?”

“Oh come on love. You’re clueless ninety percent of the time, that’s a rather small margin for error and it means you don’t have to deal with the face from me as well as Sherlock.”

Sherlock gave John a small taunting smile, “It seems I have more faith in your abilities than my sister, the woman you love and who claims to love you.”

John looked up at you with a little frown and you raised an eyebrow at him, “I am a Holmes dear. You should consider yourself lucky I even noticed that the face annoys you in the first place.”

He thought about this for a moment, giving a slight nod before shaking his head, “All the time? Really?”

You pursed your lips and rolled your eyes, “Ok maybe not all the time, sometimes you do know and then you get all flustered and excited. It’s adorable really.”

Sherlock nodded in agreement, “And then he gets that little grin with one side higher than the other… It would seem you have a face too, John.”

You giggled, “Oh you are so right. He has an I-actually-know-something-this-time face.”

John cleared his throat, entirely unhappy with where this conversation was going, and you turned to look at him, noting that he was upset.

You frowned, “It isn’t a bad thing John. Trust me, it’s not exactly a gift being in a mind like mine or Sherlock’s.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sherlock interjected, plopping down in his chair.

You glared at him, “Shut it Sherly.”

Pouting at John, you continued, “Out of all of us someone has to be the sane one that makes sure we don’t blow up anything. You just have a different responsibility than us in the grand scheme of things. That’s all. Sherly and I know things, and you have the great expanse of common sense to help us make them useful. Sherlock gets to give you the we-both-know-what’s-really-going-on-here face and you get to give him the behave-like-a-proper-human-being face. Which I happen to know that he finds just as annoying as you find the look.”

John nodded in thought at this and you slid into his lap wrapping your arms around his neck, “Forgive me?”

He knew you were thoroughly playing him as you batted your eyelashes at him and chewed on your lower lip but it didn’t change the fact that it absolutely worked. He sighed, wrapping his arms around you as he kissed your nose, “Yes.”

You nuzzled into his neck and Sherlock smirked without looking up from his tea, “She’s manipulating you, you know. All that she said just now was a blatant attempt to restore your spirits and entirely untrue.”

You and John both groaned in frustration, “Shut it, Sherlock.”


End file.
